


Гаряче. Млосно.

by curious_werewolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Передісторія до замовлення на україномовному кінкфесті "Діну дуже подобається спостерігати за тим, як Сем роздягається, вдягається, переодягається."<br/>http://supernaturalkinkfestukr.diary.ru/p188381023.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гаряче. Млосно.

Гаряче. Млосно. Забагато Сема - навіть для покинутої людьми і вампірами ферми посеред Техасу.  
Хоч би якась примара нагодилася.  
Дін трохи відкручує кришку на пляшці, зливає, бездумно спостерігає за стрімкими цівками, що повторюють вени на Семових блискучих руках. Спостерігати за водою – це добрий дзен, коли не хочеш витріщатися на власного брата. Але ж Сем, бісове створіння, льопає собі в обличчя і радісно стряхується, немов величезний собака. І погляд Діна слідує за тими клятими краплинами.  
\- Ох, як добре! - стогне Сем, сміється, мабуть з дивної дінової пики, і тягне футболку з темними струмками замішанного на землі поту догори. – Ще, Діне! Давай, на спину!  
Сем отримує холодної водички на виставлений живіт і вищить з несподіванки, крутиться на місці і хихоче, наче хлопчисько.  
Дін підіймає очі. Це та сама мить, коли Сем не може спіймати його розпечений погляд, але він може роздивлятися тонке сіре павутиння тканини, що обліплює Семове обличчя. Закриває балакучого Семового рота, як хочеться іноді Діну. Оберігає Семові очі, що бачили вже і так забагато, але напевне не витримали б такої зради від старшого брата. Дін рухає губами пошепки – не бійся, Семмі, я тільки дивитимуся.  
Він ніколи не гає ту мить, коли воріт здіймає вологе, збите спекою у хвилі Семове волосся. І тоді, як ті хвилі застигають під футболкою, щоб пролитися крізь воріт – він бачить Семову майже незасмаглу шию. І марить солоним присмаком Сема в тій ямці на потилиці, що… щойно знову була закрита. Батько був несправедливий, коли нарікав Сему за довге волосся як бойовий недолік. Сем дуже добре ховається за ним – від Діна.  
\- Що ти казав? – питається Сем, викручується з вологої тканини й обертається, наче відчувши вагу Дінових очей.  
\- Нічого, - ковтає сухий пил Дін. – Ти знову вилив на себе всю воду, дівчисько. То ж не гаймо часу, щоб я міг посіпати тебе за кіски і піти вже скупатися.  
Дін в таку спеку млявий і справжнього спарингу не виходить, таке собі борсання в швидко зсихаючій багнюці і танці навколо одне одного. Проте Сем на сонці жвавішає, кружляє довкола прудкою зігрітою саламандрою, нахабніє, відчуваючи близьку перемогу. Дарма. Дін піддається на пробні випади й уникає захватів, добре знаючи Семові переваги. Ти й не уявляєш, Семмі, який би то був танок, якби…  
Нарешті Дін перекидає брата швидким поштовхом, розриваючи власний удавано стомлений рух. Втискає носом у землю з лінивою посмішкою, викручуючи руку. Хапає за пружне волосся, заголюючи шию. І має свою збочену мить втіхи, еге ж.  
\- Ти легковірний, - сміється на Семовий обурений лемент. – Якби я був вурдалака, вже з’їв би тебе, дівчисько. Здавайся, Семмі.  
\- Як би я був дівчиськом, - застигає Сем, важко дихаючи, - вже втратив би цноту. Справді, Діне, не можна тицяти в живих людей тією палицею, наче якийсь адреналіновий маніяк. Це тому ти завжди нариваєшся на двобої в кожному барі, придурку?  
\- Ну все, благай милосердя, Саманта, - незворушливо гарчить Дін. Кусає жартома за шию – і Сем скрикує від несподіванки і здригається. Він раптом стає такий мовчазний, що Діну доводиться випустити його й ушитися до зарослої покривленої садиби. Коли Дін виглядає з-за рогу, затамовуючи подих, Сем все ще лежить на збитій ногами галявинці, що слугує їм для спарингу. В Сема брудні плечі й заполошно червоні щоки, бездумний розфокусований погляд. Одна змокла скроня підставлена сонцю, а інша притискається до землі. В нього дивна посмішка, тремтлива й зачудована, наче мариво над дорогою. Мабуть, Дін перестарався і трохи придушив його.  
Але ж Сем сам з кожним разом дедалі пізніше відбиває долонею в землю, сигналячи про поразку.


End file.
